


Day Five: Haze

by dalektabledesires



Series: Drabble A Day [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A real drabble, Pretty sad, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to try writing as short a piece as possible for this day (minimalistic if you will). Hope you like it! Not beta'd or Brit picked, so apologies for any mistakes! Also, Sherlock isn't my character and I don't profit from this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Five: Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try writing as short a piece as possible for this day (minimalistic if you will). Hope you like it! Not beta'd or Brit picked, so apologies for any mistakes! Also, Sherlock isn't my character and I don't profit from this.

The pain was horrible, awful, a sticky pounding that pulsed with the erratic beat of his heart. Shattered bones peaked out of their flesh jackets; ruby red blood ran in rivulets, weeping from ragged gashes and torn skin. And through the haze of pain and blood and **Could you do this for me?** and **Sherlock!** , his seemingly sightless eyes looked out and saw- _saw but could not observe_ -an anguish he would only later come to understand. But for now, for this one moment, all Sherlock had was pain, pain and an ethereal haze, sweeping in to replace coherent thoughts and consciousness. He did not know if he would ever wake from it.


End file.
